HARP: 1992 X-Men Style
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Parody of 1992 X-Men cartoon, "Night of the Sentinels" parts 1 & 2 episodes in particular. Uses Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Centurions, Double Dragon, Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm, Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, Sky Commanders, and Spider Riders. I only own the plot and my OCs.
1. Powers Beyond Understandng

**Heroic Adventurers Reinforce Peace: X-Men 1992 style**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Disclaimer: None of the fandoms I use in this are mine. They all belong to their respective owners.**

 **Bold font means the voices of the robots the villains are building; Anubots. (An - you - bots)**

 **The Fandoms I'm using, in Alphabetical Order:**

 **Captain Planet and the Planeteers**

 **Centurions**

 **Double Dragon**

 **Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm**

 **Ronin Warriors**

 **Sailor Moon (Dic English Dub)**

 **Sky Commanders**

 **Spider Riders**

 **Holy Moly Cow! As my late grandmother would say. Forty-seventh story, and sort of a combination/crossover between two stories of mine:**

 **HARP: Heroic Adventurers Reinforce Peace (I know it says Reassure, but doesn't Reinforce sound so much better?)**

 **And my yet untitled Street Fighter/X-Men 1992 Cartoon Crossover. (Which also serves as an X-Men 1992 Cartoon Parody)**

 **In this story, the word Innate will be used. Innate, as defined by Google/Wikipedia, and I imagine the Dictionary: Born with. Thugs are Bad, and Ninjas are Good.**

 **This one will be TV Crossovers, a Parody of X-Men 1992 "Night of the Sentinels Parts 1 & 2", and done in similar style of HARP, though some Heroes might not be mentioned. I only have 11 Heroes to work with, so here goes nothing.**

 ***Cracks Knuckles***

 **Stage 1: Powers Beyond Understanding.**

 _Today the entertainment district was rocked by another outbreak of sudden violence. The fact the perpetrator is believed to be Innate Thug has fueled current Anti-Innate controversy now growing Worldwide._

As the newscaster was speaking, the television screen was showing a huge brute dressed in green, tossing about Police personnel and vehicles.

 _Though a few witnesses said that only one..._

The owner of the home turned off his Digital flatscreen and turned to his wife.

"She's one of them, Lindy. She needs help."

"But how could you register her into that... Innate Inmate Agency as though she were some sort of felon?" Lindy responded, a slight glare in her eyes.

"The _Innate Intel Agency_ isn't a prison, Lindy," said Randy, "It's a special division of Government to protect and assist these fearful people. It's for her own good."

"But what will happen to her?" Lindy asked.

At the top of the stairs, the third resident of the home, Alysa Aiday; a fifteen year old girl with snowy white hair and eyes of icy blue, leaned against the wall.

"Why is this happening to me? I was supposed to be a normal girl, wasn't I?"

 _ **# # #**_

Outside the house, at the edge of the block in fact, a huge robotic figure made its descent.

The residents' dalmation, very protective of his family, began barking at the intruder. The figure extended a large, claw-like hand. But the dog was quick to learn, and scampered off to teh back yard. The figure's arm made a large crack in the ground.

The figure stood up and, "Stomped", towards the Goldheart home; the Home of Alysa Aiday's Aunt and Uncle.

 _ **# # #**_

"What if we're wrong? What if she isn't Innate?" Lindy asked.

"Are you serious?!" Randy replied. "Look what she did to the oven just by turning off the burner."

He gestured to the stove as he spoke. Sure enough, on all four of the burners, were four circles of solid ice; one for each of the four burners.

Lindy laid her head on Randy's shoulder.

"Teell me the truth," she said. "Are you sorry we took Alysa in?"

"After what happened to her and her mother, your sister, Serenity? Of course not." Randy replied.

The metalic figure had reached the house. It looked in the window beside the bed, where the blankets were pulled up to the pillows. It thrust its three clawed hand through the window, the claws locking into the three holes in the heel of its hand.

" **Identification Error. No Target located. Begin Tracking Program.** " spoke the robot in a low, cold voice. It then began to stomp off, its feet, equally claw-like to its hands, cracking the ground with every step.

"Alysa?" Lindy called. "Is everything all right darling?"

Upon opening the bedroom door, not knowing the robot had been there, or that it failed to capture Alysa, its target, she screamed upon seeing the damaged wall of the now empty room.

 **# # #**

Alysa, meanwhile, was safe and sound. She was at the local arcade in town, playing a video game in the mall arcade. She had her Di Blasi R70 motorbike folded up and packed away in its tote bag. There was also a milkshake in a to go cup resting on the console she was now playing: The arcade version of Virtua Fighter 4.

"They're ashamed of me?" Alysa asked, tears in her eyes. "I thought they loved me."

At that point, Alysa's opponent struck Sarah Bryant, Alysa's favorite Virtua Fighter character, a rather heavy blow, knocking her down. Alysa hit the controls so Sarah rolled to her feet and kicked her opponent's leg out from under him.

"Come on. I'll teach you to be nicer to a girl fighting depression!"

As her emotions built up, the joystick on the console began to heat up.

"What's so wrong with being born with magic powers anyway?" Alysa asked. Suddenly, the game screen flashed white, and shattered.

"No! Come on, not again!" Alysa cried.

At the sound of the game shattering, everyone else in the arcade turned and gasped.

"Hey you!", cried the manager. "You know how much that game costs?!"

Alysa quickly glanced at the burnt out console, then grabbed her drink.

"Yeah. Seventy-Five cents."

"You're one of them, aren't ya?" the manager asked, glaring. Alysa grabbed her drink, turned for the door, and ran out into the hall.

"We don't want any of you lousy mutations around here!" yelled the arcade manager, pumping his arm angrily.

"Arcade manager. What a jerk." Alysa grumbled to herself. But suddenly, she ran headlong into two young women, both carrying stacks of boxes in their arms. The impact knocked all three youths to the floor.

"Watch where you're going! Jeez!" Alysa yelled. Then she quickly stood up, turned the corner, and began to race off again, as though the arcade manager man was still after her.

"Us? What scorpion stung her on the nose?" asked the girl with the long blond hair. But this is long as in, too darn long to be done by any human, long. Two buns, one on each side, top two long spaghetti-like braids.

 _ **# # #**_

In a shop in the mall, not too far from the escalators, a young man in blue jeans, grey sweater, and white scarf was looking over sports cards.

"These look good enough to buy," he said as he examined the NHL Hockey cards; Colorado Avalanche.

"You must like watching sports," said the young blonde at the counter.

"I like Redbull X Fighters all right," said the customer, Ace McCloud, a daredevil Air Opertaions expert with a passion for flying, and something of an eye for any beautiful lady. "Unless I get someone over to my house... to watch Basketball."

 _ **# # #**_

Alysa then turned the next corner and got onto the down escalator to catch her breath. While she was waiting, she straghtened her white miniskirt and white tanktop; like a white version of the tanktop short in Tony Hawk's Underground game for PlayStation 2, complete with the yellow McDonald's logo and everything.

 **Tony Hawk's Underground belongs to Activision and Neversoft, the white "McDonald's Tanktop Short" and white miniskirt on a girl created in Create A Skater, is mine. Sadly though, the skirt turned out more grey than white. Worse, my copy of the game needs fixed as when I get to the Skate Team Videos, it goes black and stops doing anything after the Birdhouse video.**

Two youths raced past Alysa, almost knocking her over.

"Hey! Would you brats watch it?!"

But when she turned to look, she saw a frightening figure; Large jackal head, atop a shiny silver body, stomping around the mall.

"I hope you're just... mall security gaurd," Alysa said, shaking. The robotic figure crouched and examined the girl.

" **Target identified. Capture immediately.** " said the robot.

"Target? Capture?"

Then Alysa turned and tried what the two other children from earlier did, but tried running up the Upward Escalator.

The robot fired a long tentacle-like, steel rope from the fourth hole in its hand. The mechanism wrapped itself around the girl, yanking her off the escalator.

"HELP!"

Hearing the girl's screams, the two women she'd run indo earlier, Serena Tsukino; the one with the crazy hairstyle, and Linka, a brown-eyed blonde of Russian descent, saw the robot.

A sound caught Alysa's attention,, and where Serena Tsukino had stood barely a moment before, stood a young girl in a sailor fuku, elbow length gloves, knee high boots, and the same hairstyle.

"You might have been programmed for it," she said, "but grabbing innocent young girls is wrong. I, Sailor Moon, will right wrongs, and triumph over evil. And yes that means you."

"Lighten up on de speeches won't you?" Linka asked.

The robot scanned the two newcomers.

" **Unidentified Innates. Ignore.** " Alysa screamed again as it stood to its full height.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon cried, having removed her tiara, and thrown it spinning at the robot. The golden disk sliced through the steel, and Alysa found herself safe in Sailor Moon's grip, while Linka used a special ring to throw wind gusts at the huge robot.

One particularly strong gust sent the robot backward, and his jackal head crashed right through the shop that Ace was shopping in! Luckily, he and the lady clerk escaped the crash.

"Just wait for us here," Sailor Moon told Alysa. Then she executed a Martial Artist jump and landed beside Linka on the walkway above. The robot seemed to reboot and stood back up to face the two heroic blonde youths.

"What is dat thing?" Linka asked. But before Sailor Moon could answer, the bot fired beams from his hands, which hit the girls in their chests, and sent them crashing through the skylight. They landed on the roof, uninjured; but slightly winded.

"Don't you... know a... robot... when you see one?" Sailor Moon huffed at Linka, aggravated by their defeat, but in now way angry with her friend.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **All right,, so maybe I didn't get to where I wanted this chapter to end; the part in the actual X-Men 1992 cartoon where Cyclops blasts the entinel's head off with his eye beam. Or I might seem to add stuff that certain characters don't have, or subtract stuff certain places or things do.**

 **These are long, hard to remember, and I have the worst time saving data for our Rollover Data plan as it is. So, NO FLAMES on this one!**

 **T2 Angel: This one might not be strictly Street Fighter, but think of this one as an examplatory prelude, preview, whatever, for when I can get the Street Fighter version up and running. Hope you get to read review, and ultimately enjoy this one.**

 **Rayel Kyrios and Trinity Angel: Question: Between which of the following should I do my net "Alysa's Experience" Story: Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm, Centurions, or Sky Commanders? Please keep me posted on the progress of your story: "Hidden Past"**

 **Keep the reviews coming, and someone tell me which if any incomplete stories of mine I ought to go and just delete. Or: Do the darn right, respectable, and just humane thing,, and offer me ideas via Review or PM, and tell me where to take the incomplete ones!**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	2. Encounters

**HARP, X-Men 1992 Style**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Who here wants me to list the Cast, and who is patient enough with me to wait until the end?**

 **Stage 2: Encounters.**

" **Halt, Innate**!" said the Anubot.

"What's innate mean?" Alysa asked. "Nah, don't answer that!"

Alysa barely made it fifteen steps away, before the floor was blasted out from beneath her. She screamed as she fell, but was caught by a man in blue jeans, grey sweater, and white scarf.

"Where you going, Snow White?" Ace McCloud asked.

"Anywhere but here," Alysa responded.

 **Stomp! Stomp!**

" **Stand aside. I must apprehend that Innate!** " said the Anubot.

"Apprehend this!" Ace said, drawing his arm back. From nowhere there appeared red, laser-like energy, which formed into a red missile. Ace then gripped his fist, and the weapon fired at the robot. As he opened and clenched his hand repeatedly, more of the same type of missiles blasted the robot. The robot backed off.

"How do you do that?" Alysa asked.

"With style, kiddo. With style," Ace replied, somewhat smug grin on his face.

Alysa turned and ran, saying: "I'm out of here!"

"Wait! I'm Ace McCloud, and I can help you!" Ace called. "I'm Innate too!"

But the Anubot blasted Ace from behind, and he landed near a display of fruit juice cans. He slid into the bottom cans of the pyramid, stopping just a few inches too late, and getting buried.

"I must be going nuts." Alysa said. "Giant robots, people flying everywhere... Has this mall become a for real video game?"

The robot stomped closer and looked down to where Ace had fallen.

" **Unregistered Innate, Expendable**."

"Get away from him! I mean it!" Alysa cried, turning around to face her persuer again. She held up her hands, and huge icicles fired out. The icicles were the length of her lower arm, the width of her palms.

Her projectiles hit the robot in the eyes. Or in the bot's case, "Optic Sensors"

"I can't believe this," Alysa said, staring at her hands. Ace's voice woke her from her shock.

"Run, kiddo. Run!"

Alysa raced out to the mall parking lot, the Anubot stomping after her.

"What did I ever do to anyone? I never asked to be Innate. I'm just a girl."

 **CRASH!**

The robot had broken through the floor-to-ceiling window of the mall, and tossed a spherical metal object to the ground. It bounced off in front of Alysa, and cracked open. Smoke was released from the crack. Alysa coughed as she ran through it, grabbing her neck.

She came across a boy of about twelve, with long red hair.

"Who ***Cough cough*** Who are you?" she asked, coughing.

"Hunter Steele," he answered. "You might want to duck."

"I don't have... a lot... of..." Alysa fainted. Hunter caught her, then set her down gently.

"Energy bolt, huh? Try mine on. BLUE BOLT!"

Hunter streaked through the air, and through the robot's circuits, disabling it. It fell with a loud **CLANG!** to the street.

 **###**

Later, Alysa woke in what looked like a Hospital room in a huge mansion.

"Where am I? What is this place?"

A cracking sound beside her drew Alysa's attention. The Heart Rate monitor beside her had frozen solid.

"Shh! Be quiet!" Alysa hissed. Then she sighed and undid the velcro strap around her arm. "I hate when machines break or don't work right."

She walked to the door, looked through the window, and turned the knob. The knob would barely turn.

"Locked. All right, Freeze it." Her finger remained still. She held up her hand and gazed at her finger. "Ah, come on. I know you're in there."

Her finger turned a glassy looking blue. She smiled.

"That's better."

She tapped the doorknob with her finger. It froze solid, cracked, and fell off. The door swung quietly open. Alysa made her way down the hall.

"Innate powers can have their advantages after all," she said, smile still on her face.

She stopped and opened the first door on her left. The room was a dojo, and there was a fellow with long blond hair meditating there, his hair covering his right eye.

"It would be quite unnerving if our guest were to cause trouble for us." Sage Date said. Then he stood and opened his eyes. "Unnerving, yet inspirational, as we could learn of her powers."

"How do I get out of here?" Alysa asked, passing the next door. Suddenly, she heard a newscast on the TV in the room. From the sofa across the room, a fellow wearing a yellow and black suit was watching with an amused expression.

" _This shocking incident at the new Metro Mall is just a small part of the growing menace of Innate Violence._ " said the speaker; a random senator with a bad attitude and a closed mind.

"My Fellow Americans," Jake Rockwell said, immitating the speaker, "I am a total idiot."

He changed the channel, and on came a Calvin Klein commercial. Jake skipped it, and turned to another channel. A new broadcast came on, about Alysa Aiday.

" _Was this girl kidnapped by Innates? Film at Eleven._ " said the lady reporter.

"Mall violence, film at eleven," said... Alysa Aiday?

Alysa gasped, backed out of the door, and ran down the hall.

 **End Notes: Short, I'm sorry. Also sorry for any Jake Rockwell fans on here. Don't worry folks, he doesn't die. In the actual X-Men 1992 cartoon, Morph got captured and brainwashed by Mr. Sinister. Don't believe me? Ask a fellow X-Men cartoon fan and friend of mine here on Fan-Fiction: Kittie La Rue, who's working on a masterpiece of X-Men Fan-Fiction: "Transatlantic Evolution"**

 **Seriously! Give that one a read if you get any time. You'll LOVE it! I know I do.**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **Kittie La Rue: This one of mine might be a Parody of X-Men 1992 Cartoon episodes, "Night of the Sentinels parts 1 & 2", but I certainly hope you get to read this one of mine, as I've read,enjoyed, and eagerly await the next chapters of your story.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
